


Found Out

by AtinyBitofaMess



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Secrets, Sex, Smut, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtinyBitofaMess/pseuds/AtinyBitofaMess
Summary: Your boyfriend Changkyun finds out you write dirty stories for a living and is less than pleased.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another one of my poorly written first few fics. Sorry lol

You open the door quietly with one hand, a grocery bag hanging from your other. Entering the dark room, you reach for the switch and stop in your tracks as you see him awake and sitting at the desk. You had expected him to be sleeping in, as he sometimes does on his days off, and had wanted to surprise him with a home cooked meal. The door closes softly behind you.

His face is dimly lit by the light of the desk lamp, hands holding a book you can quite make out. His hair hangs over his eyes, glasses perched on his nose. He doesn't turn to look at you as you say "Hey, you're awake."

"Mhm." He sounds at you, and you can tell he's annoyed.

You turn on the overhead lights, causing him to grimace at the sudden brightness. He puts the book down, removes his glasses and sighs. You hold up the bag and say with a smile "I bought shrimp!" Hoping he would perk up.

"Sounds nice." He replies coldly, looking you over.

You place the bag on the counter and walk over to him.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing. Aren't I enough?" He says lowly with a bit of sadness.

"Into what?" You question as you reach for his shoulder. He grabs your wrist, holds it away from him and looks up at you. His eyes are shiny with fresh tears and his expression appears hurt and confused. He looks away when you notice, and lets go of your wrist. You look down at the book on the desk and realize it's the black hardcover you write your fanfiction in. You thought you had tucked it away with your other writing materials after your late night writing session, but must've been too tired to remember. You purse your lips anxiously, anticipating the worst.

His shaky voice fills the air "Is this what you think of my hyungs? You're writing dirty stories about all of them. The one about Jooheon makes me want to scream. I give you so much and it's still not enough for you, is it."

"Changkyun, it's not what you th-"

"Oh? It's not?" He interrupts, "It's there in plain English." He swivels the chair towards you, looking at his feet. "You hooking up with Shownu at a bar, making out with Kihyun backstage while I'm getting my makeup done in the other room, doing God knows what to Jooheon while I'm at the gym... Even that one thing you refuse to do with me." He looks up at you, his expression full of hurt.

"Kyun, it's just my job! I write the stories, they buy them and post them." You say desperately, knowing it's the truth. Tears are leaking from his eyes now, and you begin to tear up too.

"I knew you were a writer, but I never imagined you were writing stuff like this," He says softly, defeated. He slumps in the chair.

"Changkyun, I only love you," you say as you take his hand and kneel in front of him. You kiss his hand, then press it against your chest over your heart. "This is for you. It beats for you. Only you." You feel your heart thumping nervously, awaiting his response. "I only write these occasionally. They sell well. I didn't realize how much it would hurt you."

He pulls his hand away and wipes his tears. Without saying a word, he stands and pulls you up into a tight embrace. He leans down to kiss your teary cheek, then runs his fingers through your hair and gently presses your head against his chest. You can hear his heart racing as he finally says "I love you so much. I know you love me, but I want to be the only one you fantasize about."

"I would only ever touch you, love." You say into his shirt. The smell of his cologne is relaxing, so you close your eyes. You hear the low rumble of his voice as he speaks "Promise me you will only write dirty stories about me?"

"I promise, Changkyun. Swear on my life."

He gives you a little squeeze and then releases you. He smiles, seemingly recovered. "Shall I give you some inspiration?"

You nod. He kisses you, lingering a moment before slipping his tongue past your lips. He tastes like sweet mint. You wrap your arms loosely around his neck. He places his right hand on your cheek and continues deeply as his left hand finds it's way to your ass. He gently squeezes, then groans with approval. You press your thigh against his tightening pants. Changkyun pulls back for a moment to catch his breath. His cheeks are lightly flushed and he clears his throat. "You know, some of those stories wouldn't be half bad if they were about you and I." He admits. "Can I try something?"

You smile and reply "Anything for you."

He lifts you up easily and holds you by your ass. Surprised, you wrap your legs around his waist, and arms around his neck again. He walks over to the wall and pushes you against it, nuzzling your neck with his nose before biting just above your collarbone. "Mm.." you softly moan, moving your hand to hold his head as he nips at you. He presses his warmth against yours, and the desire to feel all of him grows. "K-kyun.. more..." You say in a breathy voice.

"More? Alright, love." He responds, then carries you to the bedroom, laying you on the bed. He pulls his shirt off, revealing his nicely toned arms.

"You've gotten stronger, haven't you?" You look up at him in admiration. He pushes his hair out of his face and smiles "It's all for you, babe." He undresses you impatiently and guides your hand to his pants. You unbutton his pants and he wiggles his hips as you pull them down. He smirks and pulls the rest off eagerly. You let your hands feel his slender yet muscular legs, and slide your hands up his body, enjoying every inch. Curious, you let your hand caress his glutes. "Babe!" He says shyly, then laughs and begins to kiss you. He moves close to you and teases you with his tip, pleased at how ready you are for him. You twitch slightly, surprised and excited. "Please, Changkyun..."

He breaks the kiss but continues rubbing against you. "Please what, babe?" He leans down and sucks on your nipple, swirling his tongue around it. You inhale sharply "P-please.. let me feel all of you" you manage.

He pushes only his tip into you and groans at the feeling of your tightness. He slowly pushes all the way in, tilting his head back with pleasure. "Mm.."

You let out a moan and he pulls your legs over his shoulders, moving his hips with increasing speed. Intoxicated by his touch, you grip at the sheets. "Kyuuun.." you cry out, feeling yourself get closer to the edge. He pulls out and you know what to do, flipping over on all fours, ass in the air. "Just like that, baby."

He says quietly as his hands hold onto your hips and he guides himself back into you. "You're fucking delicious" he groans, as he thrusts into you, creating an audible sound each time. You feel your face grow hot as you moan with his rhythm. That familiar feeling builds up inside you. "Kyun, I.. I'm getting close" you say between breaths.

"Let's come together." He responds quickly, starting to move faster. You begin to lose yourself in the throws of ecstasy, crying out with each shockwave. "Changkyun..." Feeling your orgasm, he moans a loud "Fuck!" and begins to come too. You feel him fill you as he pumps slowly with pleasured groans. Breathing heavily, he pulls out. You collapse into the bed and he lays next to you, exhausted. "Come here, love." He opens his arms and you move to lay in them, your head on his chest. He wraps his arms around you. His heart is loud as you both catch your breath. "I love you" you say at the same time, then laugh at the realization. He sighs deeply, satisfied. "Write a story about that." He says with a smirk.

"I just might." You respond.

The room is quiet except for the sound of his steady heart, and you slowly fall asleep to it's rhythm. "Babe?" He looks down at you "how about that shrimp now?" He questions, then notices you're asleep. "I'll take you out to eat later instead." He kisses your head, and closes his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.


End file.
